Hatred, Passion, and the Pain to Love
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Halibel has faced sacrifice throughout her life. As days draw on and her anger and despair increases, only one man can truly understand and rescue the espada from her darkness. Will she fall for Zaraki Kenpachi...or destroy him?
1. And so it Begins

Halibel's POV

Blood…

Anger…

Loneliness…

…Sacrifice…

I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move, but I could hear and smell the scent of blood…My blood…I began to slowly slip from consciousness. My body was weakening, I was going to die in this darkness. Apache, Sun-Sun, Mira-Rose, sacrifice is what we gave, and sacrifice was what caused our destruction. My companions…I just wish I could avenge your deaths, destroy that old man who has taken you away from me forever…Forgive me…Please…Forgive me…

Footsteps echoed off the old brick walls of the abandoned alley as the voice of a child called out from the shadows, "Ken-chan! Look! There's something there!"

A gruff tone of voice replied, "Oi, brat quit your yelling! I see it." The silhouette of a figure stomped over toward my vulnerable form, "You know what? I think it's a piece of espada scum!"

"Nnneeehhh! Ken-chan! Don't hurt it! Let's keep it!"

"What the fuck brat! It's an enemy! You don't just keep it as a pet!"

_'Oh, whoever is listening to this, kill me now.'_

"Pleeeeaaasssee! Come on Ken-chan!"

I felt myself being lifted from the blood soaked gravel, "We are not keeping it. We are gonna…have some **fun** with it."

"Yay! Ken-chan rules!"

Everything around me seemed to black out, as what seemed like death, reached its icy grip around my throat. My last thought, 'Who the hell is Ken-chan?'

**************************************************************************

Lights, lights were everywhere, shining from above and on the sides. Was this heaven, hell? No, it smelled funny….like a hospital. I snapped my eyes open, scanning the room around me. Yes, this was defiantly a medical center, none like Hueco Mundo. Where was I- No! This was Soul Society! The Gotei 13! I frantically tried to sit up, however, I seemed to have opened my wounds in my struggle, and I seemed to have been tied down by the weakling shinigami, which I must admit, was a smart move for my opponents. Growling, I clenched my fist as memories rushed through my head. My daughters' deaths, the goddamn shrimp I had fought against, the fucking old man, and…Ken-chan?

Floorboards creaked as the door slid opened revealing a small, weakling of a boy. He had a stupid dopey smile on his face, but after taking one quick glimpse at me, it soon turned to horror to my delight. He hurriedly backed up against the wall, before tearing the door open and running away as if his life was at stake (Which it was). I could faintly hear his screaming for assistance and Captain Uno- something.

A few moments later, a woman with her braid strangely tied in the front, walked elegantly and undisturbed into my room. Her voice held such confidence and courage, how pathetic, "You are awake it seems."

I turned my head away, refusing to acknowledge her presence. Nevertheless that did not stop her from continuing to interrupt my solitude, my misery and shame, "What is your name?"

I gazed at her with loathing as my green eyes met her blue ones in a silent battle, "That does not matter. Leave."

"Leave?" she gave a hearty laugh, "I think not. You are our _guest_ after all. Why should I leave, the one who has healed your woun-, it seems I must patch you up once again."

I had forgotten my neglect towards my body until this woman had rudely intruded on my thoughts, "I wish to die."

"I wish for your death as well," darkness seemed to wrap itself around this bizarre shinigami female, "Nevertheless, my superior has commanded for your full recovery. You will then be charged for the crimes you have committed towards the Gotei 13 and Soul King."

"Does it matter?" I asked in malice.

She crossed over to my bedside as she smiled, "Oh yes. It makes us feel, well…as if we are fair towards all." She leaned down as her voice thickened with disgust, "Nevertheless, I believe you will receive your wish soon enough." In an instant I was flipped over onto my stomach as she began to tend to my injuries. Minutes passed with strong tension until she finally had finished. Smiling away she sauntered out of the room without another word or look, leaving me in total silence. Closing my eyes I drifted off into a troubled and disturbed sleep.

What seemed like an hour later I awoke, sweat forming on my brow, Sun-Sun, Apache, Mila Rose...I turned my face over toward the left side and vomited, I wanted to die, now. No one was coming to assist me...they were all dead…As my body seemed to slowly weaken, yells and cries could be heard echoing throughout the building. I lifted my head toward the door, chaos was unfolding, but what was the cause? Was it the esapada, my so called "companions"? Aizen-sama? Was I wrong, were they still alive and fighting a forbidden cause? I listened carefully for any type of indication of who or what was unraveling this delicious tyranny. Silence answered, except for a few occasional yells and footsteps rushing past the door, who was it?

A second later the answer came, "Keeennn-ccchhhaannn! I'm bored!"

That voice! The child from before and that Ken-chan, the man who had "saved" me from a soon desired death, "Brat just shut up! I can't find that prisoner! Are you sure we went the right way?"

Oh? So they were looking for me?

"Duh, Ken-chan! I know we are on the right track!"

Clenching I snarled in fury, _'Yes, you did go the right way. Now it's time to pay for your actions of not letting me pass on and to suffer even more, __**Ken-chan**__.' _With the strength I had been storing, my reaitsu rose to an extraordinary level as the bounds that looked as if they were intentionally made to hold me, snapped and turned to rubble. Snarling I leapt up from the bed, again undoing the wounds. That did not stop me from my intentions. Grabbing Tiburón from a nearby chair I quickly bolted to the door unsheathing the blade in rage. It was too easy, my target was right in the open. I lunged aiming for his head, he sensed me. Throwing the pink child off his shoulder he spun around withdrawing his blade as ours clashed and sparks flew.

He was not just large, but huge, as his spiked hair and fanged grin, made him seem like a…shark. "Who the fuck do ya think you are? I'm the one who fucking saved you?!"

I replied with another swing of my blade, but he was quick and the pain from my injuries was beginning to become unbearable, "Burn in hell."

He laughed, "Likewise!"

Our swords met again as again, sparks flew, "Who are you?"

His grin widened, "Zaraki Kenpachi."

AN: Even if Halibel/Harribel dies by Hitsugaya, I will still continue to on this story.


	2. The Hunt for the Prey

AN: Chapter 2 Hope you enjoy it, and to answer Bad one's question her mask is definitely on.

Italics-thoughts (Zaraki's)

Zaraki's POV

_It's kinda sad how people underestimate my intelligence. Seriously, they think I'm some dumbass, gorilla of a guy, who walks around killing everything and everyone in sight... Yes that's kinda true, but I'm more complicated then that. Ever since I gained the name of Kenpachi, it seems almost as if I've been carrying a burden, a burden that haunts my mind everyday. Everyone expects me to be an unfeeling demon from hell, to be most powerful, and yes, I agree I act like one, but you know what? I'm not. No one understands me, my ambitions, my inner self, and because of that, I have held a type of...I don't know… loneliness within me. Sure I have Yachiru, but she's my daughter, she's not someone I could have a important discussion with if you know what I mean….but still…I haven't felt a woman's touch for a LONG time…_

_************************************************************************_

As our swords clashed again, the espada had seemed to grow excited, "You? A Kenpachi?" The thing gave a sickening laugh as her orbs held a sense of wildness and chaos, the exact copy of mine, "The name given to the greatest swordsman. I wonder if you can own up to that." She swung, but as she did, she fell to one knee, a grunt of pain escaping from her form. This was the only chance I could really study her features, blonde spiky hair, piercing green eyes, and…well I couldn't tell. The lower part of her face had been bandaged up.

I laughed as I raised my sword over her neck, "Do you wanna test me?"

She looked up, "I do." Suddenly, with great force and speed, she had pushed my legs out from underneath me.

To my horror, my reflexes were slow which consequently caused me to sprawl out on the floor. Yachiru's laughter rang through the air. Flat on my face I roared, "WHAT KINDA PUSSY FIGHTING IS THAT?!" Getting up, I grabbed my sword and aimed it towards her stomach. Waiting for the sensation of the enemy's blood oozing down my blade, I was disappointed in finding her weapon clashed with mine. She was quick and strategic, a perfect opponent.

Before we could _really_ commence our destructive dance, a strong flare of reaitsu pulsed through the air gaining our atmost attention. A sweet yet angry voice called out, "Enough of this!" Unohana Retsu stormed through the halls toward us, her sword drawn, rage distorting her pretty features. A second later my blade, as well as the enemy's, was ripped from our hands, and I found myself eye to eye with the fuming woman, "Captain Zaraki, I suggest you refrain from showing any type of violence in my establishment."

"Bitch, give me back my sword or face your demise!"

In an instant, I was again face first upon the floor, the crazy healer's foot upon my head, "Don't act so rashly. I am the one with the weapon, Captain." I could feel her cold blade against the back of my neck, "Leave."

I glanced up at her; why the hell does she always have to ruin the fun, "Since when do ya want me to leave Retsu." I pushed up from the floor, and turned to face her, "I mean I thought we shared a bond."

"Leave," she repeated a vein pulsing on her pretty little forehead.

"Che, whatever." Picking my blade up off the ground I turned to face the espada who was already being lead back to her room, pain warpping her exotic features. Feeling my eyes on her, she turned and sent me a look full of rage, irritation, and...respect, before entering her room.

"Go away, Kenpachi."

I looked down at the short woman, "Who the hell was that?"

She gave me an annoyed glance, how odd coming form the usually composed healer, "Why would I tell you, when you have been reeking chaos around my entire division…AGAIN?!"

I scratched the back of my head, "I'll leave without trouble if you tell me 'bout the chick I brought back as a souvenir."

She sighed rubbing her temples, "Very well. She refuses to tell me her name, but what I **can** inform you is that her power is or even, _beyond,_ a captaincy level. Now leave."

I grinned, that powerful ay? "Oi, brat! Come on we're leaving this hell hole!"

"'K Ken-chan!" she leapt onto my shoulder, "Can we stop by Bya-chan's?"

"Yeah, sure." And with that, we left, through a fresh hole I made in the wall…Heh heh…I could still feel Retsu's angry reaitsu all the way in my division…I'm gonna hear 'bout this later. *sigh*

****************************************************************************

Halibel's POV

It had been a few hours since my little spar with Zaraki Kenpachi; sadly my wounds had prevented me from unleashing my real power and kicking the great baffoons ass. Growling I tried to fall asleep, but my mind was troubled. My daughters were still dead (Like they would ever be alive again...), the war seemingly was over, and Hueco Mundo was likely destroyed. There was nothing left for me now. The only reason why I wished to live is to kill that barbarian of a man, _Kenpachi, _to feel the satisfaction of his blood on Tiburón, to know that I he would never breathe again. After that, I will then turn my attention towards the old man...

I tossed and turned, I was exhausted, yet my body still refused the solace of sleep. The moon was full from what I could tell from my bared windows, when a thought crossed my head. It was a perfect night for an assassination. I struggled and finally leapt out of bed, grabbed Tiburón and with a few quick slices, the bars fell worthlessly to the ground.

Climbing onto the roof, the night breeze felt pleasant against my face; however, my body wasn't able to feel the wind. Strange. I glanced down and saw a paper like hospital gown, sticking to my form. When I was in Hueco Mundo, I usually would run through the night with nothing on, of course, without being scene. It gave me the feeling of freedom, of wonder, of…desire…Looking down at the paper cloth I sighed, this thing had to go. I tore the worthless piece of paper off and paused to continue the enjoyment of the night air dancing suductively across my skin. When a few seconds past, I readied myself and I was off, running towards what I believed, was the den of the animal, my prey.

AN: Please review and tell me what needs fixed or how it is...


	3. Nightime Meetings

AN: I hope you enjoy this but I do have a question posted at the bottom

Zaraki's POV

A yawn escaped from the small child clinging to my shoulder as she lazily mumbled, "…I'm *yawn* tired…Ken-chan…"

I smirked, she really had done an excellent job scaring the shit out of the new recruits today, "Yeah I know." I placed my hand over my shoulder picking Yachiru up and cradling her protectively in my arms as I walked towards her room, "Busy day."

"Yeah…Ken-chan had a *yawn* lot of…fun…" She snuggled closer to my chest clenching tightly at the blood stained robes and coat I wore.

"I sure as hell did." Stopping in front of her door, I gently unclasped her small, yet powerful hands, from my uniform and entered her bedroom.

Taking her zanpakuto and placing it up against the wall she continued her midnight ramblings, "…Ken-chan? Am I…gonna…have a…new *yawn*…mama?"

I sighed; it was like this every night ever since entering the Gotei 13 when her eyes had fallen upon many females that she thought were "suitable for Ken-chan", "Who knows? Don't worry 'bout it. I'm here for ya."

She gave a sleepy giggle, "Ken-chan isn't my mommy…He's my…" she curled up into a ball as I placed her bright pink bed sheets over her, "…daddy…"

Chuckling I replied, "You got that right. 'Night, Yachiru."

"…Night…daddy…" and with that, she was out like a light, her soft snores echoing throughout the room.

The hallways were dark and narrow as I trudged towards my quarters. Today had indeed been pretty goddamn busy. The new recruits could not protect themselves for their lives and were useless, Yamamoto keeps questioning my sanity and if I deserve to be a captain, and then there's that espada scum. I halted in mid step, a shark like grin forming upon my face. Oh yes, she was a fighter alright.

Entering my quarters, I collapsed onto my bed, ignoring the fact that I was still dressed in the filthy outfit. I was drained, both mentally and physically, and all I wanted was to sleep for hours… "Crash!" the window next to my large bed shattered into thousands of tiny pieces as well as the whole wall.

Halibel's POV

The cool air pleasurably danced across my skin, as I perched upon a roof top belonging to, what I had just learned, was the "eleventh division." My eyes scanned the area, searching for any hint of where the brute Kenpachi may be at this time of night. Walking along the covering I began to premeditate my plans for his elimination. It could be silent and quick, no one would know if I was even there, it could be loud and brutal with me taking my pain and sufferings out on his large, well sculpted masculine body…I mean barbarian repulsive stature. It could be a simple kill, just walk into the room take out my sword and see the delight of his blood slowly dripping down Tiburón. I shuddered in anticipation waiting for that moment, but then I saw him. The large shinigami skulked through the hall across form my perch. It was time.

Leaping along the rooftops and following the monster of a man I studied his posture and composure. He seemed tired, and…vulnerable. Perfect, it seemed it was going to be even simpler than I had expected.

A few moments later he paused at a door and yawned before entering. I leapt over toward where the room's windows were located and watched as he collapsed onto his bed, not giving a worry about his bloody outfit. How unsanitary. Crouching I withdrew Tiburón from its sheath and observed how the moon's silver light glistened dangerously off the blade. It was now or never.

With my hand on Tiburón's hilt I raised my arm towards the window and murmured, "_Proyectil Azul._" A ribbon of energy shot from my blade and demolished the window creating an entrance. Nevertheless to my astonishment, he was up and ready for the battle. Surely he would've collapse from exhaution, but his stamina was extraordinary. I raised Tiburón again…

Zaraki's POV

As the window shattered, I kind of had a sense of who it was. Facing the window with my unknown zanpakuto ready I looked closely at the black silhouette, "Oi, shouldn't you be in bed?"

My intruder's weapon was positioned and aimed at me, "That is none of your concern."

I rolled my eyes; she just wouldn't give up, "Espada! Don't make me hurt you! I'll give you three seconds to leave and return to the 4th! One." The silhouette did not budge her blade still aiming in my direction, "Two." Not a single movement. "Fine! Three!" I lunged toward her. She dodged and as the moonlight shown on her figure I dropped my sword in surprise. This was definitely the enemy I saw and fought with earlier, but now I could see that she just wasn't an espada but a fucking woman, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR _CLOTHES_?!"

She ran towards me leaping into the air as a blush formed across my face. I barely moved out of the way in time as her zanpakuto came down putting a nice slice into my right arm. "Put some clothes on!" I could feel a small stream of blood trickle out from my nose and of course, my now injured arm, "There's men here!"

She paused as she gave a small laugh, "Then I'll just gouge out their eyes, starting with yours first." Turning she ran again towards me, determination crossing over her...face? Her mask brightly attracted the moonlight…it was…awesome looking, very intimidating…

Noticing my relentlessness to battle she froze and growled, "Pick up your goddamn blade this instant."

"Not until you cover yourself." I grumbled wiping away the blood in embarrassment.

"I don't have any."

"Give me a minute." I walked back into my chamber looking for extra robes she could use. Finding a small pair that I could not fit in, I tossed it to her, of course with out _looking_ at her, "Use this."

She caught it with ease, studying the attire in disgust, "I will not wear this."

"Why the fuck not?"

She threw it lazily over her shoulder crossing her arms like a stubborn child, "Its shinigami clothes."

My eye twitched as I turned and faced her, "PUT THE FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" I glanced at her…feminine parts and quickly looked away. "Have some dignity!"

"No."

"Why you…" Growling I flashed stepped over to where she stood and grabbed her arm dragging her towards my quarters.

Halibel's POV

How dare he touch me! "Let me go pervert." I raised my sword up to his neck, "Now."

He continued to drag me away, "If you want a real fight, put something on!" As we entered his quarters he snarled, "Wait here," and left.

I glanced around the room, and sat on the bed not having a care in the world that I was naked. Everyone has a body, so why should we worry if we are uncovered? Minutes went by and finally he reentered carrying a beautiful silk kimono. He tossed it to me and turned away. "Put it on," he said before he mumbled about a stupid fruity Yumichika.

I ran my fingers along the majestic piece of clothing; it surely was art, whoever owned this would be very disappointed when they found it was missing. I put it on before taking some gauze an wrapping it around the lower part of my face. When finished I listened as Zaraki Kenpachi asked, "What's your name?"

I looked at the man and told him.

AN: Alright does Halibel have a different name now or something? If she does please tell me so I can edit the story and repost it! Review Please. And come one people? Don't you think they make a cool couple? Anybody care to write a story bout these two?... Please?


	4. The Shark

AN: Thank you everyone for answering the question. I was completely confused as to why it switched, but I thought about it and decided to keep Harribel to Halibel. Ralf Jones is right; it does sound way better then Harribel. On with the story!

Narration

Halibel's gaze fell from the full moon onto the large man. "Tia Halibel, 3rd espada of Aizen's armada," a spark ignited in her bright green eyes, as the moonlight danced dangerously off them in a warning gesture, "and one of the strongest assassins on this planet."

A snort escaped from Zaraki's throat as he shook his head, "Are you fucking serious? I had no fucking clue you were trying to slaughter me!"

"…Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Yeah well, I don't think that I'd be very nice to my "killer"…If you were strong enough that is."

Halibel raised in eyebrow in interest as she swiftly reached for her sword. Grasping the hilt she held it defiantly up to his large, thick neck and hissed, "Are you doubting me, _Kenpachi_?"

Smacking the blade away he boldly growled back, "Yeah…I am."

Glancing down at the blade, planning her next move, Halibel, almost reluctantly, placed Tiburón back into its sheath, "…Whatever." She then turned and began to walk slowly away.

Standing still, Zaraki blinked his eye in confusion, "Wait…that's it? You're just gonna leave?!"

Stopping she glanced smoothly over her shoulder, blonde hair covering a portion of her face, "I am finished with this pointless discussion." She then continued her steady, yet at the same time tense, pace toward the entrance of her prey's den.

Zaraki Kenpachi just couldn't understand this "enemy". First she tries to kill him, now she's just going to walk away as if nothing happened, as if he didn't just see her naked body…her _nice_ naked body. What the hell is wrong with this thing this…woman? "Where are ya gonna go?"

She kept walking, chin held up high, and called back, "I will return to the medical bay to finish my healing. Then, I will battle you again, but this time," her voice grew low and sharp, as she halted in her steps, "no holding back." She placed her hand on the blade and flared her reaitsu, giving him a feel of what's to come.

A grin formed on Zaraki Kenpachi's face as he took in her power, the exhilaration and potency of it thrilled him. "Oi, wait! Do you need help finding your way back?!"

She hesitated in her next step, and for some odd, unknown reason replied with a sure and deliberant, "Yes."

Halibel's POV

What did I just say? "I mean absolutely not. Why would I need your help, shinigami scum?"

He laughed, "You know I think I'll take that as a yes, please help me. If I let you go, who knows what ya might do, maybe you'll decide to strike another captain like Kuchiki-teme. On second thought…hey you go ahead and do that."

I kept walking, that's the only thing I could do at this point, what else was there to say, or even achieve. Nevertheless right as my foot stepped outside the division area another sound of heavy footsteps followed mine, "Go away."

Zaraki's POV

I rolled my eye, "Can't. On account of how you're an enemy, it is my duty as a captain to escort a prisoner back to where he or she belongs." This woman…there's something about her…that power she holds…its…_intoxicating_ to say the least.

Sighing she kept walking as I quickly strode up next to her, "I don't need your help."

I nodded, "Yeah I know."

We continued to walk in silence until she grudgingly stopped to a halt, "…Where are we?"

Glancing around I shrugged, "Don't know. Usually I follow my vice-captain, never really did get used to this place. It's like a fucking maze."

Her eye twitched as she took a deep breath and continued to walk straight forward, refusing to acknowledge my presence.

…_Why did I keep following her you may ask? To tell you the truth, I had no idea, but I had a feeling it had something to do with her eyes. Her green orbs were a passage way to her soul(I'm not a poet...you just hear people say those things...like Yumichika. Fruity little bastard...), and for some fucking reason, held nothing. There was no light in them, only the dullness of darkness, the deadliness of sacrifice and pain…_

Halibel's POV

As we continued to walk through the streets of the disgusting Soul Society, the twitching in my hand towards my sword became extremely hard to ignore. The barbarian was a fool already enough to be escorting me back to the hell hole; it would only take one swing of Tiburón to make his head roll. Taking a deep breath, I held my other arm down in place. That wouldn't be any fun or challenge.

Seconds, then minutes and too my great astonishment and aggravation, _hours_, ticked by. We were nowhere near the healing division. My legs were slowly weakening as the carefully wrapped wounds slowly began to reopen. Blood gradually seeped through the bandages and onto the beautiful silk kimono, "Shit."

Kenpachi stopped as he sent me a weary glance and grumbled, "Uh…you okay?"

I sighed, "Yes…but your friend won't be too happy." I held up my arm as the blood stained through.

He eyed it and gently grabbed my wrist, pulling up the smooth cloth, "Yeah…that doesn't look too good." Taking his hands away he growled, "Listen, I can get you there faster, but you're gonna have to trust me."

My legs were now shaking from the loss of blood. My body was shutting down, and fast, "I will never trust you."

He shook his head as he chuckled, "That's a shame. I really did have fun fighting ya, but it looks like you're not gonna make it."

He was right. If I did not take his offer, I was going to die, without my honor of destroying his being, however, if I did take it that would be humiliating and shameful. I had to make a choice. Bowing my head I mumbled, "Can you…help me?"

His eye shined brightly and he mischievously replied, "I'm sorry, what did you say? Couldn't quite hear ya with your mumbling and all."

How childish, "Help me, please."

His grin widened, "One more time, what was that?"

Snarling, I grabbed him by the scruff of his shinigami robes and hissed, "If you don't help me, I will come back from wherever it is, and destroy you and your division, all in a slow and painful matter. Do you understand you disgusting being of a man?"

To my utter horror he blinked once, then twice, and laughed. He laughed and laughed as my legs gave out. I clutched to him glaring up a storm until he nodded, "That's more like it! Hold on." Grabbing my waist he hoisted me up on to his shoulder and shot off…I blacked out…again…

*************************************************************************************

Voices sounded from the darkness as I faintly felt someone shake my form, "Hey…Get up…Get up…Get up…" It sounded familiar, almost like a child's voice…Oh great. "Nnneeeehh! Get up Shark-chan!"

Opening my eyes, the pink child was jumping up and down on the bed beside me. Grumbling I tried to swat her away, "Who...are…you?"

She giggled as she pointed to herself and announced in a cheerful voice, "I'm Yachiru, vice-captain of the 11th!"

I gazed thoughtfully at her; her reaitsu seeped out like there was no tomorrow. She must be pretty strong. I looked around the room, same place I was before, "Why are you here, young one?"

The little girl rolled her eyes and smiled, "Silly Shark-chan, 'Cause Ken-chan told me to!"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Duh, 'cause that's your name!"

"No it's not. My name is Tia Halibel, 3rd espada of Ai-"

"Shark-chan!"

"Tia Halibel."

"Shark-chan!"

"Halibel."

"Shark-chan!"

I sighed; there was no way I was going to convince this little girl that my name was not "Shark-chan", "Where is Zaraki Kenpachi?"

She placed a finger on her lip as she sat down on my chest, "Don't know! Probably training the weaklings and stuff."

Our pathetic conversation was interrupted as the door slid open. The woman with the strange hair I had met previously walked swiftly in, "Ah! It seems you have met Yachiru-san."

"Hi Braidy-chan!"

"Hello Yachiru-san, how are you today?" She walked across the room and over to her clipboard.

"I'm good, hey, do you have any of your good lollipops on you?!"

The woman smiled and reached into her sleeve, pulling out a large red piece of candy, "Here you are."

"Thanks Braidy-chan!" The girl stuffed the sweet into her mouth in pure bliss.

Turning her attention over to me, the healer smiled and said, "It seems you are healing right on schedule, however," she leaned down and whispered warningly, "Do _not_ leave this division again until you are fully healed." Her reaitsu seemed to _darken_ if that was even possible. She gave the pink girl a pat on her head as she left the room.

The girl giggled again as she smiled, "Sooooo, what do ya wanna play?"

I blinked, "What?"

"What game do you wanna play?"

I plopped my head back onto the pillow, this was going to be a long day.

*************************************************************************************

"So Ken-chan was all like "I'm gonna kill you!" then Spoon freak laughed and said "Not if I'm gonna kill ya first!" and they slammed into each other, swords sparking and everything! You should've seen it Shark-chan! It was an amazing fight! Ken-chan had a lot of fun!"

I nodded my head as I listened intently to the story of how Zaraki Kenpachi defeated Nnoitra, the 5th espada. The "Spoon freak" as the little one called him, was a weakling. Closing my eyes, I remembered the news when he had fallen in defeat…

_Apache ran into my room, huffing and puffing. She stood upright and yelled, "Halibel-sama! It's awful! Nnoitra was defeated!"_

_Everything seemed to stop as Mira-Rose stood up, "What are you, crazy?! Nnoitra couldn't have been killed!"_

_Apache nodded, "Well bitch, he was!"_

_Mira-Rose's eyebrow twitched as she pulled her sword out, "What did you call me?!"_

_Apache followed suit, sword drawn, "I called you a bitch!"_

_Sun-Sun sighed as she called out, "Enough. Please refrain from showing how immature the both of you are in front of Halibel-sama."_

_Both turned there attention over to Sun-Sun, "You're a bitch!"_

_"Enough." I stood and walked over to the window, "Is it true, Apache?"_

_She nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, Halibel-sama! He was annihilated!"_

_I gazed at her to see of she was lying, which I already knew, she was not, "Who defeated him?"_

_"I don't really know Halibel-sama, but I do know that he was captain and was unbearably strong. Nnoitra didn't even have a chance."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Is he stronger than me?"_

_The three all shook there heads as Mira-Rose voiced out, "Hell no, Halibel-sama! No one's stronger than you!"_

_I nodded; someday I would meet this unknown man and defeat him in battle…_

"Shark-chan…You okay?"

I glanced down at the little girl and nodded, "I'm fine, child."

A second later the door opened again as a tall female shinigami with short gray hair poked her head in, "Um, ma'am, you have visitors."

AN: Sorry I haven't updated been busy and all. And even if the outcome of Halibel's battle with Hitsugaya is terrible, that does not matter. I will continue with the story. Please Review!


	5. The Choice

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope this kinda makes up for it!

Halibel's POV

I slowly raised an eyebrow in interest and curiosity, "Visitors?"

The tall skittish shinigami nodded vigorously, fear wafting around her hesitant and anxious features, "Hai, um…Yachiru-san please come with me."

The little pink child pouted, while grumbling and folding her arms, "Meany-chan has no fun."

"Meany-chan" sighed, "I am not mean Yachiru, I'm only stating the orders I was given so please come with me."

Growling, Yachiru forcefully stood, turned on her heel and marched with her chin held up high out of the room. The woman shook her head before turning to my patiently waiting form, "Uh, my name is Isane, ma'am. I will be checking in from time to time."

I continued to stare uninterested at this Isane girl, she was nothing of importance or of my time she was rudely wasting, "Why do I care who you are, shinigami? Who are these "guests" you speak of?"

The woman bit her lip, before scrambling from the room. A second later the door slid open to reveal two of the shinigami I loath and despise, "_You_. You should not have come here you repulsive, insignificant fools!" I weakly sat up and searched for Tiburón, and to my horror, it was no where in sight. In distress, I slammed my fist against the bed in a small fit. Yes I know, how childish.

My daughters' killer stood boldly in front of the doorway. Slamming his cane down upon the wooden floorboards and hissed, "You are the one who is revolting, espada!"

His "younger" companion frowned, "Please Yamamoto-sama, can I leave?"

Yamamoto shook his head, "No Captain Hitsugaya, you can not." He turned his attention back to my vulnerable, struggling form, "We have important matters to discuss with her."

The short boy sighed in defeat, "Very well."

The old man swiftly reached into his white cloak and withdrew an elegant looking scroll, "It seems, my dear, that Central 46 has finally decided your punishment." Clearing his throat, the ancient being opened the tiny scroll and read out loud, "_Tia Halibel, 3__rd__ Espada in Aizen's Armada, will be executed unless she agrees to an offer that we, Central Chamber 46, have greatly determined." _His eyes met my green ones, a spark of wonder and life ignited within them, "_Tia Halibel will either become a seated officer of the Division 10," _he nodded his head toward the small boy, _"or, if the criminal does not agree with this arrangement, she will be annihilated for working with the corrupted being, which is known as Aizen. Tia Halibel, however, will not be allowed to gain the rank of captaincy if she concurs with theses conditions." _Yamamoto rolled the scroll back up and placed it carefully inside his robes. He then turned his back to me and stated defiantly, "You have two days to decide, until then rest and gain your strength." He then left the room, the white haired shrimp in tow.

They left me in utter silence and disbelief, why would the Gotei 13's leaders decide for one who was created to destroy them, become apart of them? Staring up at the ceiling, I had to decide, if I did not join with my enemies, I would be killed. If I did join, then what would happen? I have nothing left to fight for, and trust is out of the question. Basically I would already be dead…so now what?

Minutes ticked softly by. Looking up at the crescent moon hanging soundlessly in the black solemn sky, my eyes observed every nick and detail of the large orb while my thoughts continued to rage. If I did become an ally to the shinigami, I could become closer to the murderer and then kill him and a few others. I would then sacrifice myself afterwards. It was a dangerous plan…but one that I would soon follow…

*************************************************************************************

The morning's sun softly lit the small hospital room, my morning call. I groggily gazed around, why was I so tired? Warily, I sat up and looked around once more; everything was at peace…for now. I laid in bed for a few hours, not moving listening to the sound around when suddenly a bold knock sounded at my door as it opened to reveal a man with a bald head and another with two feathers sticking out from it's eyebrow (Was it a boy or a girl?) The bald one nodded towards my general direction, "Hey, name's Ikkaku, 3rd seat of squad 11."

The other one gave a bright small that could outshine the light reflecting from its bald companion's head, "I am Yumichika, 5th seat of the 11 division." Oh, so it is a male shinigami.

Yawning I turned my gaze toward the window, "What do you two want?"

Yumichika stood upright, "I want my kimono back."

A small chuckle escaped my throat as my green eyes lazily gazed at him, "I don't know where it is, nevertheless, if you _do_ find it, it's probably covered in dirt and blood stains."

The fruity man's mouth fell open as he gawked and gaped, "W-what do y-you mean "dirt and blood s-stains"?!" In one quick motion, he turned and frantically ran from the room, arms flapping with tears of sorrow shimmering down his "pretty" face.

The bald one, Ikkaku, held up a manila envelope, "My captain wanted me to give this to ya." He tossed it carelessly onto my lap, "He said that he would like it if you would reply."

I glanced cautiously at the man before gently picking the parchment up, what would that great buffoon want? Opening the letter it read:

_It seems the old man has given ya the choices. I suggest ya choose correctly._

I reread it a few times before I somberly replied, "Tell him I have indeed made my decision."

Ikkaku scratched the back of his head, in a nervous posture, "Uh…and that is?"

I tore up the note and gazed at the white ceiling, "He will find out tomorrow."

"I see…" walking over to the door, he froze in mid step, "Ya know, the captain has set his eyes on ya. Be careful of your choices…I don't want my captain to get emotional over someone like ya."

I chuckled, "Oh? He has taken a liking to me has he? I'm not interested."

He shrugged, "He wants ta fight ya, and bad. He's been taking out his annoyance on the grunts."

"He wants to fight me? That's a charming thing to do to a woman…Not saying I am one or anything." I felt this Ikkaku's spirit pressure, sensing the decent strength he held. Nevertheless, it was nothing compared to Zaraki's, "I will battle him, and when I do, he will cease to exist."

It was his turn to laugh, "You don't know anything 'bout my captain. He's one of the, no wait, _the _strongest "Kenpachi" known in _history_! I bet he's the strongest of all the Kenpachi's who have walked across this planet!"

My reaitsu rose warningly, and I could see the perspiration forming on his skin head, "Then he will have to prove it, won't he?"

"Oh believe me, he will."

AN: Reviews are forever and always welcomed.


	6. Friends?

AN: I am so sorry everyone! I have been out of it lately and I hope you really enjoy this chapter! Seriously I need as many reviews as I can get! So..onward with the story!!

In the 10th Division...

"Matsumoto…Matsumoto…MATSUMOTO!"

"Neh?" The strawberry blond groggily lifted her head off her cluttered desk, a slight shimmer of drool dangling off the side of her plump pink lips, "Captain?"

"Matsumoto get up this instant!"

"Ok ok! Don't get yourself so worked up, Captain!" Rangiku slowly sat up, while running a hand through her hair causing it to untangle from its messy state. She then fixed her shinigami robes so that it hung open evenly revealing her two large twins. Grinning, she picked through one for her many stacks of papers and held up one single sheet, "Look, Captain! I did one!"

Hitsugaya frowned as he plucked it from her fingers, "Good job, Matsumoto!" He replied sarcastically as he rolled his bright green eyes, "This is from four weeks ago!"

"Is it?" she grabbed it back, as she gave a lopsided grin, "Oh silly me, it is!"

Hitsugaya began to rub his temples, while he plopped himself down on the couch his vice usually used for her one of a many hangovers, "Whatever. We have more important matters to discuss."

"Really? Like what?"

The child prodigy glanced coldly and strictly over his shoulder at her, "Remember that Espada the Captain General took in?"

Matsumoto placed a finger on her lip in thought, before her eyes lit up in confirmation. She then vigorously nodded her head while grinning, "Yeah! The one you fought with before, right? The woman?"

"Yes _her._ Well…let's just say we are going to be getting a new third seat…" He then lay back on the couch with a small "Huff!" as he stared intensely at the ceiling above.

"No way!" Rangiku leapt out of her seat, mouth open, gaping for the right words, "A-are you serious?!"

"Of course I'm serious, idiot. Would I joke about something like this?"

The busty woman quickly ran over and looked over the top of the furniture to stare down at her small white-haired captain, "b-but she's an arrancar! Our enemy!"

Closing his eyes, Toshirou gave a small sigh, "Yeah, I know. But Yamamoto already made the arrangements. She will be here in one hour. And guess who's giving her a tour?"

"Caaapppttaaaiin, please tell me it's you," Matsumoto whined.

"Tch, nope. You are."

"That's not fair! I'm busy!" She glanced over at the great mounds on her desk, "Actually…I already made other plans…"

The young captain gazed angrily at her, "If it's drinking and hanging out with Hisagi and Kira, than _that_ can most certainly wait."

"But Capppttaaaiinnn!"

"No "buts". Deal with it!" He sat up, an angry scowl plastered on his face, "I'm going to a captains' meeting. You will meet her and show her around. Is that clear, Matsumoto?"

The woman frowned; folding her arms across her heaving chest she grumbled a, "Fine."

"Good, see you two later." He called as he walked out the door, with Matsumoto sticking her tongue out at his back like a child.

* * *

Upon arriving at the 1st division, Hitsugaya could sense the tension in the air. Sighing he held his head up high and pushed the great doors open entering with some dignity on his face. To his great surprise, and probably all the others, he was greeted with the hulking form of Zaraki in front of him. Turning and glancing down at the prodigy, Kenpachi gave him a small nod, "Hey kid."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched, "One I'm not a kid, and secondly, you're early…earlier than usual."

The captain of the 11th gave a grunt as he took his place in between Ukitake and Sajin, "Yeah well, it's a kinda important meetin' I mean with the Espada enterin' your division and all."

"Yeah, I guess…" the boy took his place across from the bloodthirsty captain glancing over at him once in awhile in awe, waiting for the Captain General's appearance.

When Yamamoto did show up he gave a small flinch as he gruffly stated, "It's good to see you here, Captain Zaraki."

"Yeah whatever," was his reply as the Great Kenpachi folded his arms giving off a "leave me the hell alone" vibe.

Ukitake gave the man next to him a small smile, "That's no way to talk to Yamamoto-sama, Captain Zaraki."

"Oi, shut the fuck up pretty boy. Don't give me that shit."

"I'm just saying respect our leader, that's all. I meant no harm." Ukitake's brown eyes sent a small glare at the larger man.

"Yeah fine," Kenpachi answered finishing the conversation. He didn't need the sick bastard to chide at him, "Can we get this meetin' started already?"

Everyone held their breath as they all turned their attention over toward the huge, muscular man. Unohana was the first to break the awkward pause by saying, "Are you feeling alright, Captain?"

"What?! Can't a guy ask if we are gonna have this goddamn meetin' without all the weird looks and questions?"

"It's…very unlike you is all."

"For god sakes! Let's start this stupid meetin'!"

Yamamoto cleared his throat, while slamming his cane down in the process, "Very well let's begin! We have a lot to discuss today."

* * *

Pacing around the office, Matsumoto gave a small grumble, "When is she getting here?" glancing at the clock, it read 2:47 pm, an hour since her captain's departure and still no sign of her guest, "Well…I mean there's no use waiting around like this. Why not a drink to loosen me up?" She quickly skipped with giddiness towards her "special closet". Opening it up she dug through the empty bottles she had stashed. Giving a small squeak of happiness she withdrew a whole brand new pack of sake.

Walking over to the couch, she sat down and opened the first. Taking a long well need swig from the cream colored bottle she gave a delighted sigh, "Yeah…that hits the spot." Taking another and another, the bodacious woman soon fell into one of her moods.

A half and hour slowly went by. Giggling she began to sing loudly and obnoxiously while swinging her legs back and forth. Laughing at nothing but herself she howled, "Oh man I'm tanked!"

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Glancing over, the strawberry-blonde, cocked her head to the side in confusion, "I wonder who that could be…" Another knock, "Oh right, Duh!" Getting up she skipped to the door and swung it open, "Hiya!"

Two people stood in front of her, one a small shinigami, who was shaking in fear and anticipation, another a beautiful blonde haired woman who stood with both grace and elegance. The shaking man gave a small cough, "Um…V-vice-captain Matsumoto, t-this is…Halibel-sama. I b-brought her f-from the f-fourth…"

"Oh, hello! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-captain of squad 10!" She bowed her head in flightiness.

Halibel gave a small nod, "I know. I am Tia Halibel, former Espada of Aizen's armada. Tres Espada."

The man next to her gave a small gulp, "W-well I can t-tell that I a-am not n-needed, so," he began to back away slowly, "I-I will j-just l-leave." And with that he shot off like lightning in the sky.

Turning her attention back towards the other woman, Matsumoto gave a small laugh, "What the hell was that guy's problem? Anyways nice ta meet ya Tia!"

"I prefer Halibel."

"Oh…well in that case, nice ta meet ya Halibel! I can tell we're gonna be great friends!" Matsumoto than pulled the Espada into a huge hug, bosom and all.

Pulling away, Halibel gave a small growl, "What the fuck was that for?"

"A hug silly! Like I said we are gonna be great friends!...What was I doing again?"

Halibel gave a small sigh, "Are you intoxicated?"

"Me?" Rangiku furiously shook her head, "Heck no!"

"Um…you are." Halibel nodded to the half empty bottle Matsumoto lazily hid behind her back.

"Oh this?" Rangiku shook her head with laughter, "This is my captain's!"

Halibel rolled her eyes, "How old is he 5? Maybe 8? I don't think so." Her green eyes glanced around in boredom, "So…where am I staying in this dump?"

"Um…you get your own room so follow me!" Matsumoto turned on her heel and began to sway while giggling. A small "oops!" sounded from her when she stumbled into the wall.

Halibel gave a tiny grumble, "Can I die now?" and with sulking steps, followed the tipsy shinigami down the dark and narrow hallways of Division 10.

* * *

"This is an outrage, Yamamoto-sama! She is an Espada which you are welcoming with open arms and hospitality! How many shinigami has she massacred?!" Komamura Sajin roared, teeth bared and snarling with fury.

"I agree with Captain Sajin, this is ridiculous." Byakuya Kuchiki stated with ignorance.

"I understand what all of you are saying, however," Yamamoto opened one of his eyes and gazed around the room at his entire captains of Soul Society, "we need reinforcements…we have already lost 3 captains and hundreds of shinigami. Tia Halibel is ranked number 3 in Aizen's once armada. Her power is undeniable and I believe Captain Hitsugaya can agree with me?" He turned his gaze onto the white haired boy who nodded a silent nod of agreement. "Then it's settled. She will become one of us or face the consequence. Understood?"

Both Byakuya and Komamura gave a stern nod, annoyance return across their faces.

"Well then if that's settled, this meeting is dismissed!"

* * *

Halibel glanced down in disgust at the shinigami robes, "I wish to not wear this thing."

"Neh?" Matsumoto glanced over her shoulder, watching Halibel fling the piece of wardrobe across the room, "but you gotta wear it…its mandatory!"

"It's ugly."

"Not if you wear it like I do," she pointed to her assets to emphasize her point, "from what I can see, your pretty well developed yourself."

"Still, I do not wish to wear it, the sign of a shinigami which I am not." She gave the woman before her a nice cold stare.

"Ugh, you're such a stubborn person," Matsumoto shoved the clothes into Halibel's arms, "buuuutt I am your vice-captain and I command you put them on and deal with it!"

Halibel stared into Matsumoto's blue eyes for a few moments before nodding, "very well." Taking off her kimono she slid into the shinigami clothes with a small nod, "Satisfied?"

"Mhmm! Now then you're gonna tell me alllll about yourself caus-!"

"_We are gonna be great friends_, yeah I no." Halibel sat down on the bed and nodded Rangiku to take a seat, "Shall we begin?"

AN: I think they would be great friends in a way...SO PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
